


Special: To go Hunting!

by Aivy, queenie17



Series: When Hermione Fights [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Different POV Character, F/M, Outtake, Special, lucius pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivy/pseuds/Aivy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenie17/pseuds/queenie17
Summary: Different POV for chapter 57 + 58, the Ministry's Christmas Ball.This chapter is part of a collection of outtakes / specials. Accompany Hermione Granger and her friends through some back ground one shots chapters of the main fanfiction: When Hermione Fights, written by Queenie, translated by me.





	Special: To go Hunting!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for a bit of graphic violence and sexual harassment at the end. If you have read the main work, you know what I am talking about.
> 
> This is the last chapter translated by the wonderful Cate. Thanks to Sophie and GG for helping with beta work!
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucius Malfoy's POV

This was the Ministry's Christmas Ball, 1995.

It was the first Christmas without my patriarchal and strict father, Abraxas Malfoy, who had died shortly before the Lord's resurrection. To the Lord’s great regret, because my father had been a fanatic, but the dragon pox had been his end and killed the seventy year old.

Yes, my path was marked by struggles, at first against my father at home, who put a lot of pressure on me, then Hogwarts, then the Lord, then the business world and politics, then Narcissa and then my son, but I accepted everything and always came out on top.

Just as my father had been Slytherin's leader in his Hogwarts time back then, so had I. Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord, had personally handed him the leadership of the house!

And so it had been set that I had to and would head the house as well, and hence I had overthrown and dethroned Bellatrix Black, later Lestrange, and the four-year-older sister to the woman who would become my wife, in a spectacular in-house coup in my second year, something she never forgave me for and complained about until today, especially since I had also been admitted by the Dark Lord himself into the illustrious circle of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord had immediately favoured me over her and accepted me into the Inner Circle.

The Black Sisters, in my opinion, weren't sound of mind, though I admit I had something going on with the one-year-older Andromeda when she was in sixth grade and Narcissa and I in our fifth year. Andromeda and I had a very satisfying relationship for half a year.

That relationship had worked until she fell head over heels in love with Ted Tonks, a one-year-older seventh year, her later husband, to whom she had remained faithful from then on until her graduation and whom she stubbornly insisted on marrying.

Whenever I saw her, I had to think about the restful time with her, though at the time we both didn't know that I would marry her sister Narcissa, as she and I only learned about it in our seventh year. We were promised to each other, something that spontaneously came to our fathers during a bout in the lair!

In my mind I sighed heavily, looking at my imposing family who stood majestically in the gleaming hall, lit by the thousands and thousands of candles, and held court with me.

The ivory-colored marble and opulent, extravagant gold of the ornaments on the walls flattered our complexion, and this banquet hall on the top floor of the Ministry was well known to me through numerous visits to Fudge's office, which was also on this floor.

The hall was tacky and splendid and displayed our position in the magical world quite appropriately, although it wasn't comparable to the splendor of the ballroom in the Manor, I thought contemptuously, slightly lifting the corners of my mouth, and severely lacking in subtlety. 

That golden horror of a fountain wasn't meeting my taste, too. Art played a big role in the Manor, as each of my ancestors had a different kind of fine-minded and art-loving nature, and this interest was utilised excessively to beautify our home permanently, However, the Ministry’s fountain was a gruesome act of tastelessness.

I glanced at my reflection on one of the thousands and upon thousands of small shards that were attached here and there, giving the room width and depth, and looked at my well-groomed appearance. My white-blond, long, silky, shimmering hair, a legacy of the family, was in great shape as always, lying smoothly over my back, bound together by a dark blue velvet ribbon.

I knew that my appearance, which I prided myself on, looked impressive. I stood straight and elegant in the most proper and decent manner, wearing my perfectly fitting and tailored suit with the appropriate dignity.

It fitted perfectly and was of superior quality. On top of it I wore a dark blue velvet cloak displaying the crest of my family, a lavishly ornate 'M' entwined by fine floral patterns in silver embroidery.

I also observed my son out of the corner of my eye, who was standing next to me and conducting himself perfectly and in accordance with his station. He wore a suit as well, in the same material as mine, only his crest was smaller, but that was the only deviation, and his much shorter hair, otherwise we looked very similar and gave a royal, stately and impressive picture.

In size and stature Draco and I didn’t differ much anymore, and we were both in great shape and well trained. We Malfoy men looked good and could be sure of the attention of the people in this room.

My profile was a bit more prominent and sharper than Draco's, those were the genes of the Blacks which came through in him, yet we both had beautiful faces underlined by luscious paleness. My eyes were a darker grey than Draco’s and they were aimed with an expression of superiority, contempt and boredom at Narcissa, who coyly put an empty glass on a tray floating by.

I looked at my wife, who, as I had said, had been forced upon me. It was nice that Abraxas and Cygnus Black, Narcissa's father, had come to an agreement, but I had no use of this smug, snobby and vain woman. She didn't just act like, but truly was like this.

She was bland... uninteresting, uninspiring! She was boring!

She was set in her own way of thinking and so dreadfully dainty and pretentious and posh, just for her own amusement and absolutely disinterested in her environment. She was a class A bitch and uninspired and boring in bed, without energy and wit. The only place where one would elicit interesting noises from her was when she had behaved badly again and I could chastise her.

Yes, then she sang like a little bell, which I despised, because this woman couldn’t endure anything and usually immediately broke down pitifully.

At Dracos birth, I had actually thought - and hoped - she would die, the way she had screamed the manor down.

Too bad that she didn't die. I threw a appraising look at the smaller but still tall woman next to me, because poor me had been stuck with her for too many years.

Just now she was looking around pompously, haughtily and very snobbishly.

Right, we were Malfoys, but she was just a Black!

I didn't like Blacks and the corners of my mouth twitched again when I looked at her overly slender, relatively tall body that didn't attract me at all, never had, and the way she looked around with her lifeless and cold blue eyes.

Yes, she was kind of beautiful, but so dreadfully bland.

Her hair, which couldn't match the brightness of the Malfoy hair, was shoulder-length, and contained two white-golden combs studded with sapphires shaped like serpents which were holding it out of her smooth but blank face. Abruptly her expression changed and it seemed as if she was even more disgusted than before, and the arrogant expression was reflected in her cold eyes.

She wore a tight, long, white silk dress with silver accents on the half-length sleeves and cleavage, which had a submarine cut and left a part of the shoulders free. For such a flowing dress you couldn't have a gram too much on the hips, which that bony woman didn't have.

She was worthy of a pure-blooded Malfoy, even her aloof demeanor. She seemed almost otherworldly in her choice of pure white colour, too delicate and fragile, and of course she destroyed that impression by showing off and putting on a heavy white-gold necklace with large sapphires, as well as matching rings and bracelets. It all seemed excessive!

I found it too much, but I didn't care, because the most important thing was our appearance in public and in that we were perfect and acting like a well-rehearsed trio. After all we gave an impressive picture and dominated the hall, making sure that all attention was on us, thus she was fulfilling her purpose.

Lost in thought and dying of boredom, I was played with my cane, my thumb sliding playfully over the tips of the fangs in the wide open mouth of the silvery snake head whose eyes were made of sparkling emeralds, my deprecative look wandering over the crowd in the too swanky hall.

My gaze lingered on our current, boastful and pompous Minister Fudge, dressed in a suit he almost ripped apart, my currently best friend, and his wife, who were still standing at the entrance to greet the guests personally.

Time and again my gaze returned to the tormenting, tasteless sight of the woman who was the wife of the minister and looked like a glittering red demon in her too-tight sequin dress and praised the style of my wife that I hated so much, at least she knew how to dress.

Even the opulent diamond jewelry of the Minister’s wife was a crime of the worst kind, nothing could be further from composure or restraint, or understatement. It was a total lack of taste. She flashed like a glowing Muggle Christmas tree and almost blinded everyone, which made me look away in horror after a second.

Those two people were tiresome, but necessary. I suppressed a sorrowful sigh, because I was immensely and terribly sorry for myself. These society events had the potential to be amusing, but right now it was just enervating.

I had to hide my sudden confusion so nothing penetrated my perfect-fitting mask of indifference, when a couple approached us, whose sight made me almost show my astonished surprise.

I recognized the female companion of the man and couldn't fully prevent the amazement showing in my eyes, as it surprised me so much that this person approached us so confidently, I was actually speechless. Wow, Miss Granger, the Mudblood number one and Potter's best friend.

Whereas wasn't surprised that the young man was in good spirits when he came closer, after all, this was Viktor Krum, player of the Vratsa Vultures. And since I held shares of the club and he had also been seated at the Hogwarts' Slytherin Table during the Triwizard Tournament and since then was an acquaintance of Draco, it was only understandable that he approached me or us.

Although I knew that we had murdered his grandfather in the first war, but he didn't have to be aware of... who had done the deed and so I gave him a cold, but friendly smile.

However, I was having a hard time, because the appearance of the Mudblood had rattled me, which I would never admit or even show, and thus I wore a super cold expression.

I was enamored by her from the second I saw her in this wisp of nothing.

The couple was just the attraction of the ball and all the eyes and attention of the party were especially on her. But I, too, was spellbound, for seeing her aroused something in me that I had long considered dead.

Who would've thought that the sight of a young woman could captivate me so much?

That's what I had thought, but no, she captivated me at once. I couldn't take my eyes off her while she walked confidently through the crowd on the arm of the vigorous Bulgarian, ignoring the looks of those present.

They seemed unimportant or even annoying to her, unlike Narcissa, who always wanted to be in the spotlight.

Her dress was fabulous.

The chest was embroidered with large, round, silver, light, and dark green sequins and flattered her cleavage. Green, thin spaghetti straps held it in place. Underneath her bust was a wrinkled moss-green band, dividing the dress into two parts, Empire style.

The rest of the flowing dress fell loosely and lightly down her beautiful body. The delicate, transparent chiffon flattered her youthful and desirable body, alternating mint green and moss green. It was a romantic and playful dress but far from childish, rather worth a sin and it promised more. In order to not be too naked, she wore a chiffon stole in the same, interlocked colours around her slim shoulders. On her small and delicate feet she wore silver stilettos and walked amazingly skilfully on these high heels, with a small silver handbag completing the outfit.

The girl... no, the young woman had renounced any jewelry and wore her velvety, dark and curly hair in a complicated style that piled on her head, and curious corkscrew curls hung artfully, seductively around her young face and slender neck.

She seemed like a fairy, romantic, sensual and seductive, enchanting the whole room. She made you willing to grasp this piece of art that was her hair and loosen it so that it would fall in wild curls around her head and her face would change into a mask of blissfulness while she would writhe under you when you took her to bed.

I knew the moment I studied her that I wanted that woman in my bed!

When I looked at her face, I realized that wasn't the face of an inexperienced girl, but that of a beautiful, desirable woman. She had discreet makeup, not too much, in a silvery grey, matching the dress and the accessories. Her features were delicate and very finely cut, and her lips glowed in a rose tone and shone very invitingly.

But it was her eyes that captured me. This rich brown, that seemed to tell a lot. Those eyes, which kept secrets and looked much older than those of her peers, and her thoroughly elegant appearance!

Surprisingly, she didn't seem insecure at all, on the contrary she looked very sure of herself. That was also recognisable by the way she approached us with her head held high and her eyes open. She didn't hesitate nor appeared shy when she approached us, even knowing our attitude and, thanks to Potter, even more about where we stood, what we were and what we were doing. However, it didn't seem to stop or frighten her.

Interesting, a beautiful and fearless woman. She became, minute by minute, more exciting and attractive!

While it was certainly her companion who wanted to greet us, she nonetheless wore it more than duly and knew how to behave, amazing for an inferior Mudblood.

I had to pull myself together, because the Bulgarian addressed me bravely and so I turned my eyes to him.

"Mr Malfoy, I'm Viktor Krum. I just wanted to wish your son a nice evening, as we had always gotten along well at Hogwarts," Krum said politely, making a Pureblood greeting and bowing reverently before me, which I liked and the left corner of my mouth moved up slightly, nodding benevolently.

"Pleased, Mr Krum. May I introduce you to my wife, Mrs Malfoy, before you turn to my son?" And so the well-behaved Quidditch player took the offered hand from my stupid wife and breathed a perfect hand kiss over her hand, not touching it.

"And your companion, Mr Krum...?" I ventured to ask silkily and lifted an eyebrow. Unnecessary in itself, but the rules demanded it and I wanted to see how the little girl handled it.

Would she stutter?

Was her confident appearance just a facade?

"Of course, Mr Malfoy. May I introduce you to Hermione Granger?" the young man asked, gesturing in the direction of his enchanting companion, which had hitherto been watching us immobile, her expression unreadable. "MISS GRANGER, finally I meet you face to face!" I raised my deep, melodic voice, which still sounded cold, though also revealed a trace of interest and amusement flared briefly in her brown eyes.

She was amused?

Usually, people didn’t dare to be amused when I spoke to them and certainly not when we were on such directly opposite sides, like we were. What was her secret?

To my absolute amazement she followed the Pureblood rules exactly by sinking into a deep, absolutely correct curtsey without any hesitation. She held her upper body very straight, like she had swallowed a broomstick and bowed her petite head slightly, which I perceived with great astonishment. I would NEVER have expected that someone like HER would know how to greet someone like me correctly, but she knew and she did!

I didn't exactly know which one shocked me more!

That she was willing to bend her knee to ME, a Malfoy? Where was her famous Gryffindor pride? Or what about the fact that a mudblood knew about our rules?

She managed to do something that no-one else had done for a very long time, she roused my interest immensely. I felt a tremendous urge to grab her and make her submit to me like I’ve never felt before in my life!

In that moment, when she knelt in front of me, she tempted me in so many ways. I looked down at her humble frame, a view I enjoyed and would love to have in front of me forever!

Following a sudden inspiration, I reached for her hand, leaning towards her. Following the rules, she had remained in that submissive position until I, because of my higher ranking, allowed her to get out of it. All of this came as a surprise for me, but I didn’t want to refuse her the honour of me greeting her duly. This should be a pleasure, I thought wryly.

When I touched her hand, I had the indefinable feeling that something flashed through my body, though I covered it up skillfully. It was as if I could sense that there was more to this girl than she let on, magically and otherwise. I felt how the interest towards her awoke more and more inside me with each moment passing by.

I instantly knew that I wanted to get to know her better and not just because of Potter...

However, the greatest question remained: How could a Muggleborn know about old traditional Pureblood mannerisms?

For this was without question the traditional performance of the correct greeting in magical society. I felt her amazingly firm grip when I gallantly and elegantly freed her from her humble position. It was very refreshing, how she returned the touch of our hands without any pretended reservation or shyness!

I had to realise that she really didn't play at all, she just wasn't scared or timid, something so exceptional that it captured me even more!

As a result, I wanted to tease her. I wanted more from her than that cold and expressionless face. Hence, I directed her hand to my mouth. I wanted to bait her, and out of an inner intuition I didn't obsessively obey the rules and put my lips on her softly scented skin, which was warm and felt soft under my desirous lips. In the moment I smelled her and her unique scent, I knew this woman would be mine, no matter what.

That final decision made, my eyes went up to hers and she returned my hard gaze. I noticed that her black pupils were widening for a brief moment when she apparently realised that my interest in her was ablaze. After all, my intense gaze showed her everything that I wished to get from her.

While I still held her tiny, delicate hand we maintained the piercing and penetrating eye contact, lost to the outside world.

Then I realised to my infinite joy that my manipulative and intimidating look didn't frighten or confuse her, and didn’t even make her nervous, as her chin just rose a little more and I could see the annoyance in her eyes about the fact that I hadn't released her hand, yet.

Unusual. Either the women were happy that I was giving them my attention, or they were afraid of me, but I seldom evoked annoyance.

She showed herself confused, as I was still holding her hand. It had been such an overly long time it had started to become tactless, almost rude by now, but I still didn't want to break our contact or release her. Whereupon I heard a despicable snort beside me and a lot of rustling silk when my wife left us. Obviously, her vanity didn't take it well when I publicly found another woman attractive, especially not one that wasn't equal to her.

But honestly, this woman had fire and energy, as well as an unbreakable will and courage, and it really tickled me to figure out to what extent it was actually unbreakable, because if I learnt one thing in my life, then that everything and everyone broke at some point!

The second Narcissa's departure reached the Mudblood she straightened her back and pulled her hand away from mine. And as we were unfortunately not alone... I gave in and reluctantly released her hand.

Draco, my well-mannered, young son had taken care of his acquaintance, so our small exchange of non-verbal communication was overlooked discreetly.

"Draco, I think I don't need to introduce you to Hermione, do I?" her companion said, while I was looking around for Narcissa, though I wasn’t able spot her. It didn’t matter, because someone more interesting and important was occupying my attention than that sulky, stupid cow.

"No, Viktor, there really is no need for that, I know Granger and if I may, I'll kidnap her for a short dance!" my son retorted coldly and I blinked briefly , since it came as a surprise that my son felt the desire to dance with her. Draco didn't wait for Krum's answer, grabbing the Mudblood by the hand and pulling her to the dance floor to dance the waltz with her.

Draco was an excellent and gifted dancer. After all, Severus and I had been his teachers. He led the Mudblood determinedly and skillfully across the dance floor and whirled her to the rhythm of the music.

She surprised me , as she was doing very well. The society's gaze was completely focused on them. A Malfoy who dared to dance with Potter's friend was a scandal for my Death Eater friends of the Inner Circle and also made a good copy for the papers’ gossip columnists.

The two good-looking young people made a fine couple, the only thing puzzling me was the fact that she neither let herself miss any step nor seemed to be surprised at all, instead she acted completely unlike every reaction I would have imagined, I had the feeling she took all of this all for granted. She made the impression of being absolutely in control. The whispering between the two seemed oddly familiar, which made me quite skeptical. It stopped when Draco put some distance between them to look at her body with a clearly assessing look. Now she appeared positively annoyed about his brisk, determined manner. It irritated her visibly and he must just have made fun of her.

But please, who could blame Draco? She was the most exquisite, fanciest and most seductive person the ball had had to offer, and that for years!

Right after the dance had ended and he had gallantly led her back to us, he joined the conversation about Quidditch which Mr Krum had previously carried almost totally by himself, since I'd rather watched her and my son dancing. And I still kept trying to keep an eye on her where she stood near us.

"And Draco, how did you like to dance with a Mu... with Miss Granger?" The question came from me arrogantly and I truly had to resist saying Mudblood in public, which only made her smile to my absolute astonishment. The whole time she constantly managed to amaze me and I was really annoyed that it was Draco who had danced with her and not myself.

She tempted me with that naughty smile that played around the corners of her mouth. Actually, she didn't look the least embarrassed or humiliated after I had almost offended her, because I didn't believe that she was ignorant about what I was about to say earlier!

"Yes, thank you, Father, it was fun! Does anyone want something to drink?" Draco asked politely. We all nodded at him apart from her, she shook her head and turned to our illustrious group with an apologetic look.

"If you'll excuse me? I would need to retreat for a short time." She gave Krum a sincere smile and quickly vanished in the crowd. She promptly left the crowded room and my eyes were stuck on her rear view. Quite delectable. As we all watched her leaving, I had to wonder if they felt like me, when I saw the looks on Draco’s and Krum’s faces, and I briefly asked myself how Draco treated the Mudblood at Hogwarts.

On the other hand, I was surprised by the changes that had happened to the girl I had seen at the Quidditch World Cup. She was now fully mature and her beautiful brown eyes told so much and still so little. Obviously, she had experienced a lot recently and it interested me immensely what this could be!

Because that wasn't normal!

Of course, she'd seen too much in the last few years, thanks to Potter. However, the true question was: What had happened to her to change her so much!

I could only think of one possible answer to this question, and that was death. It was able to leave marks on the souls of people and it showed in their eyes. Oh, she hid it quite perfectly, but not well enough for me.

Thinking about it, there was only the question of how. Because Potter had experienced a lot with his friends, but he was the only one who had met death, back in the cemetery. His friends, however, hadn’t yet, as long as I wasn't misinformed and I was always well informed.

Death?

But her eyes didn't only speak about being a close witness of death, but about having taken lifes. And yes, I saw much... very much!

Otherwise, I wouldn't be the person I was, if I couldn’t!

The matter was, where, how and when? Or was I wrong?

Well, either way, it only made her more attractive and increased the suspense. I liked being challenged.

I hadn’t been listening to Krum and Draco for a long time now. Where had she gone? Did she leave and sought her safety in an escape?

"Gentlemen, please excuse me... I want to look for my wife!" I apologized. It was just a little lie, because I wanted to look for a woman, not my own, but a much more appealing and much more attractive one!

I took up the chase like a predator and walked smoothly through the crowd in search of my prey. I liked games like that! Who liked it easy?

Unbelievably, I couldn't find her! She was good… really good! Was she hiding…? From whom?

From me?

She couldn't know that I had decided to pursue her, that I had made the decision that she would be mine!

But where was she then?

I smiled honourably here and there while still wearing an expression that made it clear that I didn’t want to be approached and thus to get past curious people without being stopped or addressed.

When I entered the bright halls of the lobby to the ballroom, I continued along in the direction of the elevators and the washrooms and soon I found my prey in the last powder room of the washrooms.

She tugged at the curls of her hair, me watching her from the back, examining her fine silhouette. Oh, I wanted this girl, preferably at once, right here and right now!

A bonus was that she was also the friend of the insufferable Potter, an ignoble Mudblood, but she was a desirable woman and that's what I wanted from her, her body and I would take what I wanted, what I desired!

I was used to getting what I wanted and right now I wanted her, her body submitting to me, voluntarily or not, whatever!

I didn't usually go for women that didn't want me, but I would generously make an exception for her because the most important thing was that I really wanted her!

Furthermore, the likelihood that she would ever willingly surrender to me was virtually nonexistent!

And lastly, I really wanted to feel HER with every fiber of my being and because of that I would take what I wanted, by force, if need be, and preferably now, because if I was one thing, it was impatient.

I noticed that she felt instinctively that she was being watched as her shoulder muscles tensed visibly.

Suddenly, she turned around and froze when she saw me standing there calmly waiting. I held her with my appraising gaze until I broke away abruptly and strolled menacingly and lasciviously toward her.

When she tried to escape to the right in a hectic rush like a cornered animal making a last dash for freedom, she made a mistake. When she stepped away from the dressing table she had the smooth, cold marble wall behind her back, so her flight came to a sudden end.

I acknowledged this ill-considered move with a mocking raise of the corner of my mouth, because I understood to take advantage of everything that got offered to me and widened my stance. On one side was the pillar that connected to the wall and on the other the dressing table with the mirror and I stood in-between. She was trapped, and I felt great satisfaction coursing through me when she realized that she was stuck, an immensely enjoyable fact for me.

I kept creeping forward, very slowly, anxious to lengthen the time by gently closing in on my prey before I would go for the kill.

Was there anything more exhilarating than the hunt?

Or, the pleasure of the victim surrendering when one had driven his prey into the corner and it accepted its fate, recognizing the hopelessness of the situation?

Above all, I wanted to play!

I saw her arrogantly stretching her chin towards me, trying not to appear intimidated or surrendering, even refusing to take her eyes off me for even a moment or to appear embarrassed. An interesting and unusual reaction to my threatening approach.

“Miss Granger, you are being searched for!” My deep voice sounded soft and I noticed how she was completely in control of her own reactions when she suppressed an instinctive shiver at the timbre of my voice.

Control!

She seemed to have amazing control over herself and her body, as I was now crowding her badly and had deliberately entered her personal space, but she was stubborn. That was an opponent out of my dreams. “Oh. Sorry if I made things inconvenient. I’ll be there shortly!” she said, astonishingly composed, and she didn't sound intimidated as she stepped forward. Apparently, she wanted to make me release her and make room for herself, but she didn't really get very far before she was stopped by my very finely clothed, male chest and I wouldn’t dream of releasing her.

She was much smaller than me or even Narcissa. It amused me exquisitely to stare down at her dainty head as I crept even closer.

I must have been intimidating to her with my strong, masculine appearance, because when she stood so exposed in front of me, I realized how petite and delicately built she really was. Compared to Narcissa, she had the physique of a child, height included, though I liked that she wouldn't grow much anymore! I liked it when people looked up to me. And yes, I meant that very ambiguously.

Reflexively, after coming so close to me in her attempt to escape from me, she fled backward to avoid touching me, causing her to gasp sharply in shock when her exposed skin came into contact with the bare, cold, marble wall and sheer goose bumps spread across her arms and all over her body. A thoroughly inspiring sight.

I sucked in each of the emotions she displayed with relish.

“Mr Malfoy, I think we should head back to the hall!” She raised her head and looked bravely into my eyes, saying this with a surprisingly firm voice. Something that irritated me once more, because no stutters, no timidity or hesitation was in her words. This girl wasn’t aware what she did to me with her stubborn and unyielding attitude. She made herself irresistible to me. No woman had ever had the guts to look at me arrogantly in such a situation and tell me what I had to do with pretended politeness.

She was a fighter, worthy of me. She didn't give up and had the guts to openly oppose me, something even the lunatic Bellatrix didn't dare!

However, I was aware of my demeanour, my power and influence as well as my charisma and remained unmoved and amused in front of her.

“Do you, Miss Granger?” I whispered velvety, tauntingly giving her a once-over and taking in the sight of her appealing body.

Then I took the final, decisive step and finally captured her with my body. Bracing my hand on the marble, I effectively pinned her in place, as on the other side of her body I brought the serpent head of my cane to her neck.

With this indecent and sleazy gesture I was deliberately and intentionally harassing her in a threatening manner, hoping that she finally lost her composure. I was waiting to see a spark of fear or panic in her beautiful brown eyes.

"My son fancies you!" I whispered hoarsely, meanwhile guiding the silver serpent's head playfully along her neck down to her clavicle and with relish I slowly, suggestively followed the trail, giving her a thoroughly wicked and wolfish grin because her goose bumps hadn't gone away, which confirmed to me that she wasn’t unaffected, though she stood rigidly and stubbornly against the wall, doing nothing, neither trying to beg, nor pleading or pushing me away and starting to be violent toward me. However, her body still showed her feelings. It was almost as if she was calculating what would anger me more.

And as impressively as she had herself under control, I could very well read the hectic pace of her heartbeat from the main artery on her neck. I saw that I didn't leave her cold, something that gave me some satisfaction.

When my snake made the way back just as intrusively, she decided to give in far enough to turn her head to the side. She showed that she was uncomfortable and I didn't manage to give the gratified grin time to spread over my lips before her sudden words took me by surprise.

“I’m a mudblood, in which way could your son fancy me?" She responded to my previous question, and this indifferent and degrading statement, said by her so emotionlessly, threw me for a loop and rubbed me the wrong way, which is why I took my cane and put it under her chin. Mercilessly, I forced her to bent her head back until she had to meet my eyes.

“There are other ways to have fun with mudbloods, Miss Granger!” I whispered suggestively. I was serious and I saw that she understood what I was trying to say, because something flashed in her eyes. Unfortunately I couldn't say if it was fear or even the realisation that she wouldn't be able to escape from me.

“If you say that, Mr Malfoy!” She had caught herself unspeakably fast and returned my gaze steadily. That didn't suit me at all. How dare she after she had just lost some of her composure?

It shouldn't be going like that! She should be shaking with the fear induced by the implications of my statement, or stand in front of me with tears in her eyes, but not appear so proud and composed. This annoyed me immensely, but also aroused me tremendously, because who liked it when the hunted prey immediately surrendered? That would be mostly unsatisfactory and boring, but she, on the contrary, gave me a fight and that made me wanting her more!

And so, I pressed myself more firmly against her in reaction. She gasped when I squeezed the air out of her lungs. I let her feel the part I had given her in our duel and showed her my arousal, which pushed eagerly against her stomach. I finally hoped to get the reaction that would be normal for any woman who was so inappropriately hit on and threatened by a much older man, a stranger.

“Mr Malfoy, you are the hand of the Dark Lord, shouldn’t you try to kill me, Harry’s friend, instead of… this here?” She replied calmly to my indecent actions. That briefly left me speechless because instead of doing what I expected and took for granted, this very cheeky thing in front of me showed an outrageous and terribly arousing emotional coldness and stated her point of view in an absolutely emotionless, firm and controlled voice, daring again to tell me what I was supposed to do. And no one did that!

Nobody told Lucius Malfoy what he had to do!

She was very confident, considering how much I physically harassed her, she kept a surprisingly cool head, but that caused me to lose my sovereignty, so I let out a hoarse and deep laugh and let my snake wander sensually slow over her shoulder again and slid it down her arm. This woman had to learn humility, and obedience. Oh she would be a challenge, which I would be only too happy to take.

“You are not afraid to say things where most people would prefer to stay silent…! Interesting… Why should I kill you so soon? There are other ways to get to ones goal! Why should I deny myself the pleasure? And you, you promise me fun…Miss Granger! So calm, so aloof, so little Gryffindor… so perfect for me!!! And the next time you should better keep quiet instead of shouting your assumption regarding the Dark Lord and my roll into the world… I’ll give you another reason to SCREAM!” I hissed at the end of my remarks and gripped her soft hair, roughly and brutally, with the hand which had previously been braced against the marble next to her head, and pulled her head lightening fast to one side and then leaned over her shoulder before I bit very hard into her soft skin.

I was so angry at the end!

How dare the Mudblood to speak like that, first of all, and secondly, to stand in front of me so unfazed and controlled, and therefore I bit down. I wanted to brand her as mine, because she would be mine!

For a brief moment, when my teeth gradually dug into her flesh with constant, brute force, she seemed totally stunned by what I was doing with her right now. It amazed me that she didn't scream loudly immediately, because I was prepared to speak a non-verbal Silencio as soon as she made the first loud exclamation. It was relishing to hurt her right now. I couldn’t imagine that this didn't hurt, for I bit hard and without any regard, pulling roughly on her hair and holding her tight.

When I began to taste her blood, her sweet metallic blood, which filled my mouth and only aroused me even more, I started to rub my lower body greedily on her frozen one.

But this bitch still did nothing. She didn't scream, nor did she really fight against my firm grip, she only placed her hands on my chest and tried to push me slowly away, which, however, made me press even closer to her, thereby capturing her hands between us. Now she was condemned to immobility by my side, but there was still no sound from her sweet lips, no whimpering, no sighing, nor screaming, just nothing... this was so incredibly unsatisfactory!

But also terribly arousing and exciting, because I didn't want anything more than to hear these sounds from her mouth. When it was apparently so hard to elicit them from her, it stimulated my imagination of how I could manage to push her to her limits. By now I didn't care that we were in the ministry and in public. The scandal... All these scruples had already been lost on me, I just wanted her, so I eagerly forced her legs apart, willing to take right now what I wanted and positioned myself in between them.

After hearing no protest I devoutly pulled my teeth out of her maltreated shoulder and from the wound I had made, as I wanted to see what was going on inside her. When I watched her with lust and greed, her shimmering eyes looked at me from a defiant face, but she didn't shed a single tear.

"You didn't scream!" I whispered harshly and more than aroused because that really surprised me. Her watery eyes told me she was suffering, though it didn't explain why she prohibited any sounds to escape, yet it turned me on and it stoked my desire to possess her.

She didn't say anything more, just silently participated in a duel of glances until I broke the contact off briskly to admire my work instead and looked down at the bite.

It was fueling my passion when I saw my teeth marks on her beautiful, smooth shoulder and how her blood seeped out of the wound. I really liked my mark on her and slowly lowered my head and idly licked off the blood with my tongue, thus caressing the injury and lasciviously running along the outlines, the mark of my teeth and trying not to be completely captivated by my desire.

When I noticed, because of my unyielding hand in her hair, how her head dropped down to her neck as she listened to mebecause of my unyielding hand in her hair, her dropping her head down her neck as she listened to me. Unfortunately, I now heard footsteps that approached us, but I didn't want to be disturbed and preferred not to react immediately, then I was surprised that she didn't scream for help, but I guess she it seemed like she just didn't want a scandal.

“Father? Mother is looking for you. Fudge wants to give the speech with your assistance and Krum is looking for Granger!” I heard Draco's cold, unemotional voice and I would've liked to torture all those he named as well as him with the Crucio. How dare these cretins to interrupt me right now, I had almost got her... would've completely conquered her!

When I jerked my head up, I looked at her again demandingly, but I knew that duty called and I was a Malfoy and abruptly stepped away from her to follow that call as always, nodding politely and pushing my passion and lust away within seconds, and gave way to the composed and blank Lucius.

“I’m coming, Draco! Until the next bite, Miss Granger!” I emphasized, because it was only a pleasure deferred! Thus, I turned around elegantly and walked majestically out of the small room without regarding the annoying troublemaker, who was my son, and cleaned my face with a spell, vanishing the sweet and delicious blood of the Mudblood.

Today she had escaped me, but that meant nothing... nothing at all, because the hunt was now opened and I wouldn't rest until she belonged to me. I would show this arrogant little thing what it meant to challenge me!

Because that's what she had done with her stubborn and desirable attitude and it teased me... Oh, if I had her still in my hands, I would show her, and teach her what it meant to mess with me and it would bring me a lot of joy, pleasure and fun.

I would enjoy every step of the pursuit until she was mine, as she promised to be special!

I entered the shiny golden hall, presenting the crowd with my polite and friendly mask, and routinely held my speech with a blasé and stiff Narcissa by my side.


End file.
